Smashed
by Madam Bluebird
Summary: Henry takes Elizabeth out for some fun.


A/N: This is set in the early years of their marriage when Elizabeth was still working for the CIA.

Henry entered the door to their little farmhouse surprised to find Elizabeth in front of her laptop. He set the groceries on the kitchen island before walking over to her.

"I thought you said no work today." He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to give her a firm massage to relieve the stress.

"I know, but then Isabelle called and asked about some stuff..."She let her head fall back against his body enjoying the massage he gave her. Elizabeth had been recruited and trained for the CIA not that long ago and had been working non-stop since then while Henry had been fighting battles overseas. He just got back from his last deployment recently and they were still trying to get used to a life as a married couple together.

"You should give yourself a break. Have some time to relax and get your mind off work." Henry looked down at her with so much love and she still couldn't believe that he was back home with her.

"I know. But there's so much going on right now, it's impossible..." Before she could finish her sentence, Henry shushed her.

"No excuses. Tonight is going to be your night off to do something relaxing and fun." He leaned down to seal it with a kiss.

"Ok." She smiled up to him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, we could go out to the movies or go dancing..." Henry winked at her.

"Dancing? Aren't we a little too old for that?" Elizabeth grinned at his proposal.

"Of course not. You're only twenty-seven years old. Come on, I'm not saying we should go to a club, but we could go to Greg's. Remember how much fun we had there last time?" Henry tried to motivate her.

"No, I don't because thanks to you filling me up I couldn't remember anything the next morning." She snorted before sighing loudly. "Alright, let's do it but not too long, ok? I still need to catch up on some sleep."

"Yay!" Henry excitedly exclaimed. "You're going to have a great time babe, I promise! It's gonna be worth staying up." He rubbed her shoulders and Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile creeping up her face about Henry's excitement.

"Great, but I really need to finish this now if we're gonna go out later." She turned back to her laptop hoping she could get her focus back on her work.

"Alright. I'll let you get to it but we'll leave at eight, ok? After I've made us a delicious dinner." Henry walked back to the kitchen counter to unpack groceries and prepare dinner. He was really looking forward to have a night out with his wife especially since they didn't have much time for each other since he had returned. Elizabeth was constantly busy with work and he still worked on some post-deployment stuff including physiotherapy and mandatory sessions with his psychotherapist. From where he stood in the kitchen, he could watch Elizabeth concentrating on her laptop screen and it was a sight for sore eyes. She was lounging in her chair in sweatpants and messy hair oblivious to how beautiful and cute she looked while working on classified stuff he was not allowed to be read in. Staring at her was one thing he could do for hours without getting bored.

" Henry, stop it." Elizabeth told him without looking up from her work.

"What? I wasn't... Wait, how did you know?" Henry knew he was caught.

"That's my secret." She finally looked up at him with a wink.

Later that night, Elizabeth put on final touches before walking down the stairs in a black mini skirt and a light blue top. Henry was already waiting by the door looking handsome as well with black jeans and a white shirt on. He had called them a cab to go into town knowing that they wouldn't stay sober enough to drive home later on. Entering Greg's, they made their way through the crowds to get to the bar and Henry ordered them some drinks. They sat down at the end of the bar where they'd found two stools that weren't taken yet.

"Here's to a fun night out." Henry toasted holding up his glass.

"Here's to us and getting our life as a married couple finally started without an ocean between us." They drank to that and afterwards Elizabeth leaned over to swoop in for a kiss.

"I'm so happy you back safely. I was so worried about you, you have no idea." Elizabeth finally admitted after hundreds of phone calls in which she tried to sound carefree and cheer him up not letting him know how miserable she felt without him.

"I know and I'm sorry you had to worry about me. But you know that I will always come back for you. Always." He leaned in closer to rest his hand on her thigh and she cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I know." She earnestly said before flashing him a devious smile. "You could never resist the great sex we have."

"That might be true." He grinned back remembering the first couple of days when he had come back. They couldn't keep their hands of each other and at the weekend they barely left the bed at all. Now, with Elizabeth assigned to a new mission, she had to work a lot and they barely found time for their favorite activity.

"It's Sunday tomorrow, so don't worry. We'll get back to it soon. Well, only if your ankle can handle it." Elizabeth reminded him to take it easy on his injury, but she knew that he was almost fully recovered having started his last week of physiotherapy.

"Don't worry, it's almost back to normal. You wanna have another drink?"

"Oh my gosh, you really are trying to fill me up, aren't you?" She looked at him in disbelief but couldn't hide a little smirk.

"Maybe. Tomorrow is Sunday after all, so why don't we just get smashed?" Henry proposed and already held his glass up for the bartender to refill. An hour later, Elizabeth could already feel the alcohol in her system. She felt a little light headed but also more relaxed than ever. Henry and her were joking around the whole time and at some point they ended up in a meaningful conversation with the bartender. As time was passing, the place got more crowded and a band started playing two hours before midnight. Art fist they only listened to the music, but when people made their way to the dance floor, Henry took good chance.

"Would you like to dance with me Mrs. McCord?" He asked in a flirty tone and Elizabeth giggled before taking his hand. Elizabeth was more than just a little tipsy by now and Henry enjoyed her giggly and flirty self. He himself had drank as much as her, but his body was way better in mastering the alcohol. Once the band played a slow song, he pulled her in closer and she rested her arms around his neck. They swayed together, enjoying each other and oblivious to everyone else. When the band took a break, it was Elizabeth idea to higher the stakes and order more drinks. After several shots of tequila and vodka, even Henry could feel the alcohol going into his head. Elizabeth felt more and more energized with every drink, so when the band started playing again she dragged Henry back to the dance floor. She couldn't walk straight anymore and her movements seemed slightly uncoordinated, but couldn't stop laughing about Henry's comments, even though they weren't funny, and made him happier than ever. With the music on and people dancing around them, Elizabeth got more flirty with every minute and started teasing her husband. First, she just nibbled his ear or kissed his neck, but as time passed she began rubbing her thigh against his legs until one of her legs stood completely between his pressing against his sensitive area. Henry groaned and she mumbled something into his ear. Henry knew she was really drunk, because she couldn't even stand straight anymore without holding on to him and her words were slurred. As much fun as they had right now, he knew that it was time for them to go home soon.

"Babe, I think we should leave soon." He mumbled without moving his head from where it rested on her hair. She was wearing sneakers with her outfit which left her a few inches smaller than him.

"Nooooo, I don wanna." Elizabeth said while stumbling over her own feet.

"I know, but you're wasted and I know it's just a matter of time until you pass out." Henry himself felt a little dizzy in a positive way, but he knew that the alcohol was gonna take a toll on his wife later on. They kept dancing for two more songs before Henry finally led them out the bar. He quickly got them a cab by whistle and they drove home. Sitting in the backseat, he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Are you feeling ok?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm great." She sleepily said. She shifted in her seat and lay her head down on his lap."Thanks for such a fun night." She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after while Henry cradled her head.


End file.
